


Let Go

by galerian_ash



Category: Robin Hood (2006)
Genre: Fights, Gen, Rivalry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galerian_ash/pseuds/galerian_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's make this quick, shall we? I have a wife to get home to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arllama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arllama/gifts).



> A million thanks to my two wonderful betas, athenejen and usomitai! Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

"Let's make this quick, shall we? I have a wife to get home to."

The words were intended to scorch, and scorch they did. Guy of Gisborne stepped out from the shadows, glaring at Robin Hood's back until he saw it fit to turn around. When he finally did, his eyes were frustrated — as if he were being bothered by a persistent bug.

It made Guy see red. "Wipe that look off your face, Hood," he snarled.

"Shouldn't that be 'Locksley', now?"

"Once an outlaw, always an outlaw."

Hood actually had the gall to chuckle. "You know that's not true. The only reason you're even allowed to _live_ is because I begged the king for your sake. And," he put up a hand to ward off Guy's coming retort, "the only reason I did so, was because Marian begged me."

Guy shut his mouth, urge to argue having disappeared as soon as her name was mentioned. _Marian._ He'd lost her, despite everything he had done. He'd done it all for her, and still...

"She's doing well." Hood's voice was quiet, and as toneless as if he had been speaking of the weather.

Silence reigned until an exasperated sigh from Hood tore it apart. "Why do you remain here? There is nothing to keep you, but plenty that should make you want to leave."

Guy's eyes narrowed. "If you do not understand why, then you're even more of a fool than I thought you were."

"But it's over! You let her go, and she chose _me_. It was the right decision to make, and I'm not going to apologize for it — neither on her behalf nor my own — so if that's what you're waiting for..." Hood shrugged, a gesture that spoke volumes.

"I want nothing from you," Guy spat.

Hood threw out his arms. "Then _why_ do you follow me? You think I haven't noticed?! Just because I don't need to look over my shoulder nowadays doesn't mean I've become obtuse."

"Oh, of that I'm quite sure. A man like you never truly leaves the war behind."

"At least I fought on the right side."

Guy couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up his throat. As loud as it was joylessly bitter, he laughed until he was wheezing for air. "You naïve little _boy_ ," Guy ground out, "you privileged, rich, perfect hero."

"I don't have time for this," Hood muttered, moving past Guy with a couple of brisk steps.

Guy's hand shot out, grabbing Hood's shirt and giving it a hard tug. He stumbled backwards, fists automatically raised. Guy took the excuse to start a fight with gratitude, flinging out a leg and tripping Hood to the ground.

Hood got to his feet in a matter of second, using a flashy flip that was entirely unnecessary. His face was twisted in anger, and Guy swung his fist towards it; eager to transform anger into pain.

To his surprise, his fist hit its target, meeting Hood's nose with a loud crack. Guy had expected him to duck, to fight back, but no; Hood had just stood there.

Staggering back, a small stream of blood splattering onto the ground, Hood lifted his head. His eyes were dark and emotionless; the look of a man who had given up.

It didn't suit him.

Guy hated himself for being bothered by that look, but it was just so wrong. He had known the man in front of him to never give up, Hood was a relentless and stubborn fool if there ever had been one. And now he just stood there, waiting for the next punch.

"Fight me," Guy snarled. When that failed to provoke a reaction, he grabbed Hood by the front of his shirt. Shaking him roughly, he tried to ignore that Hood's blood was dripping down his hand, sneaking onto the exposed patch of skin between glove and jacket.

"Marian's heart bleeds for you." Hood's voice was a mere whisper, but Guy heard it as clearly as if had been shouted. He let go, staggering backwards with his head held low.

"I've always hated you," he said quietly, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. "When the king took my family's land away from me, I hated you for still having yours. Then I was put in charge of taking care of your land, while you were off fighting in the Holy Land. My hatred grew then; slaving to keep another man's birthright, all the while getting nothing but contempt and disrespect from everyone who dwelled there."

The memory of that time made Guy unconsciously clench his hands. He could almost hear them still; laughing behind his back, mocking and criticizing everything he did. He shook it off, continuing with a sardonic snort, "Oh, but how they praised you! 'Master Robin' became this _idea_ that I never had a chance of living up to. And then you return, taking everything I had worked so hard for away from me. Power, my position, and..." Guy trailed off, a sense of futility beginning to permeate his mind.

He finally raised his head, meeting Hood's eyes with a steady look. "Marian is the only one I have ever loved. The only thing that ever _truly_ mattered to me is her."

Eyebrows knitted together in a look of sadness, Hood opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't," Guy cut him off. "I told you already; I want nothing from you. Least of all your pity!"

Hood's lips curved into a lopsided smirk. "Wouldn't dream of it," he said.

Guy gave him a noncommittal grunt in reply, and turned to walk away.

"I suppose there'd be no point in asking if you've eaten dinner yet." Hood's voice was light, even bordering on friendly.

Grinding his teeth, Guy answered over his shoulder without stopping. "For once, you're actually right."


End file.
